Connection
by The Dark Crimson Blood
Summary: They were connected, it was as simple as that. GaaraxFemNaruto
1. Connection

**Author: The Dark Crimson Blood  
Story Title: **Connection**  
Chapter Title: **Spark**  
Words: 1,351  
Genres: **Angst, Hurt/Comfort**  
Summary: They were connected, and they didn't even know. GaaraxFemNaru  
**_**A/N:**_ Just something I'm writing for fun. Reviews are always nice though. Let me know what you think.  
**Ask me anything: ask . fm / CherryLynnn**

* * *

**Sabaku no Gaara**

He is a young, six year old child who prefers night rather than day. With generous tussles of crimson red hair hanging from his head and dark black bags residing underneath his eyes; this child was quite different from the others. The turquoise eyes and pale skin that didn't originate from Konoha were not really the features that made him different from everyone else. What made him different was the very fact that the Shukaku was sealed inside of him at birth, nearly killing off his mother in the process.

When he was five years old, he moved to Konohagakure with his mother while his father and siblings remained in Suna. Today, he lies against his mother with a teddy bear in his arms. He's tired from playing with all the other children, something that was impossible for him to do in Suna. In Suna, he was ridiculed and hated for being a monster he was not. In Konoha, he was seen as a hero of his village.

Today, he smiles.

**Uzumaki Naruto.**

She is a mere child, five years old and unprepared for the world she was shoved into. Perhaps she was born a little too early, or maybe she was just born without any luck. With blonde hair as bright as the sun and blue eyes as deep as the ocean yet as clear as the sky on a cloudless day, it would be fitting if this child grew up into a beautiful woman someday. However she's malnourished and there are bruises all over her tiny, tiny body. She was different as well; and it wasn't because of how she looked either, seeing as her shiny blonde hair or blue eyes didn't exactly originate from Konoha.

What made her different was that she had the nine tailed fox sealed inside of her, shown by the rather large black seal on her stomach and the three whisker marks on either side of her chubby cheeked face. Today she sits on the other side of the park, directly across from a woman who provided comfort to her child after a long day of fun. It's the type of comfort she has always wanted, needed even. Though she has no idea what it is like. She wipes her eyes with a dirty sleeve.

Today, she cries.

* * *

The first time they meet officially is at a small yet rather popular stand called Ichiraku Ramen. It's midday, and the sky is clear while the sun shines down harshly. It's terribly hot today; perhaps too hot to eat ramen yet she sits with a steaming hot bowel of it right in front of her. She silently breaks apart her chopsticks and slurps up just a couple of noodles before eating one of the many pieces of meat she had been saving up for.

Of course, on a day like today it's rare for people to eat hot ramen. So, Naruto can't help but be surprised when two boys around her age come into the stand to take their places at least two seats away from her. There's a boy with tussled red hair and a boy with messy brown hair and tribal red streaks down his face.

The boy with brown hair slams his hands down on the counter and orders two bowels or ramen with a cheeky smile on his face whereas the red head sits silently.

"You got it" The old man replies, watching the children with a kind smile on his face.

It takes only a minute for one of them look towards her with a glance that's only sustained for a moment. The boy with red hair turns away from her and asks his friend, "Just who is she?" For some reason, she feels her head snap up. It's as if she's happy that someone doesn't know that she's the monster of Konoha who has to be avoided like the plague… Maybe, just maybe the other boy doesn't know either… Maybe this is her chance to make a friend?

The other boy puts a finger to lips and makes a shushing noise with his lips, attempting to remain quiet as if not to be heard by the girl they were having a conversation about. She sighs when her hopes die down at his reply, "She's the demon of Konoha; Gaara" He begins, "Stay away from her; she'll hurt you and destroy the village if we're not careful"

Naruto can't help but feel as if their attempts are being quiet are half-assed, because she can hear them as clear as day. Then again, she's always had more advanced hearing; so that could be it as well… She couldn't pretend it didn't hurt though; there was a definite ripping in her chest that she just couldn't ignore. Not a word leaves her mouth.

"…Okay" The boy who was now known as Gaara replies with a silent, "I'll avoid her."

Biting her lip hard enough to draw blood, she feels her body quickly stand from her the seat. She leaves money on the table, and speaks without facing the old man, "Thanks for the food… I won't come again, old man."

"Naruto?" The old man asks in reply, obviously surprised as he places the two orders of ramen on the table. However, it's far too late to stop her.

Sad eyes rest on the sight of a nearly untouched bowel or ramen, and twenty extra dollars that rested on the counter.

He wants to talk to her.

He's at the park again, playing with the other children while his mother chats with her friends from afar. He stops in his tracks when he sees the girl from earlier, the girl he had been so horribly mean towards. He feels an uncomfortable feeling of guilt that lingers within him; it gets worse at the mere sight of her. He shakes the feeling out of his head and walks towards her, completely unnoticed.

He can't help but notice how she's sitting on one of the swings as she stares down at her hands, and he knows for a fact that she's lonely because he was always the lonely one back in Suna… All he had wanted was a friend, yet everyone ridiculed him and treated him like something he wasn't... But he got through it with the help of his mother, moving him into Konoha.

However, now that he's here and now that he's found someone else in the same condition… Why did he treat her like everyone else did? Why did he treat her like a monster even though he knows she's not? He feels terrible guilt well up inside of her as he watches her skinny legs dangling off the swing. It's like she's a reminder of what he went through.

She was going through the exact thing he did, after all.

Once close enough, his eyes come into contact with two circles of azure eyes that reflected the loneliness he expected. However there was a spark, just a tiny spark that appears in her eyes when she sees him. He soon finds it terribly impossible to break eye contact with her, yet the second he gets close enough to reach out to touch her gently enough as to prevent her from breaking.

However, she flinches backwards and falls of the swing. He's not even given the chance to help her up or apologize seeing as she flips backwards and runs away as fast as she can. Gaara's hand falls to his side in silence.


	2. Mistakes

**Author**: The Dark Crimson Blood  
**Story Title**: Connection  
**Chapter Title**: Mistakes  
**Words**: 1,354  
**Genres**: Angst, Hurt/Comfort  
**Summary**: They were connected, and they didn't even know. GaaraxFemNaru  
**A/N: ** Thanks for the reviews last chapter, I love reading them and it inspires me to write faster. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  
**Ask me anything**: ask . fm / CherryLynnn

* * *

Naruto's azure eyes slowly open as she slowly tries to regain consciousness. She wants to wipe the sleep out of her eyes, but finds that it's far too heavy to move. She sighs, blaming the training she did earlier. Using multiple shadow clones under the transformation jutsu was tiring, and because of yesterday she felt compelled to train even harder so that's exactly what she did. Naruto has heard almost a hundred teachers say that it's a bad idea to train without any guidance whatsoever, but Naruto does it anyway; she watches others train and learns what they're learning.

Thus, the reason she was in this condition now.

She clearly remembers passing out in the street after escaping from someone with a knife. Now, as her vision clears up, she can't help but panic when she comes into contact with her surroundings. She's not at her house, and she's defiantly not on the streets or lying in some alleyway. She forces her weary body up and quickly scans her body for anything that might have been done to her. Her stomach is wrapped, the same spot where she had been cut with a knife.

Why would someone take care of her? She can't' help but be confused at the very thought of someone helping her; saving her from possible death instead of killing her. She takes a deep breath, only to be reduced to a coughing fit as she finds out just how dry her throat is. She slips and hits the carpeted ground with a light thud.

She freezes in her place as she hears footsteps quickly approach the door, and before she knows it the door bursts open and that child from earlier stands before her. Her jaws clench and her eyes widen, she pulls herself up and takes a shaky step backwards, but the second she moves to turn and escape her wound starts to throb. She falls to her knees and holds her stomach in pain.

"Don't move! You're going to reopen your wounds!" The boy says with his nonexistent eyebrows arch, hurrying over towards her and helping her back into the bed she had previously fallen out of. He forces her head down and pulls the blankets over top of her body. "You're running a really bad fever, and you're pale! At least stay until you're fever breaks, okay?"

**"Trust him"**

Naruto bites her tongue as she debates whether or not she should listen to the voice in her head; seeing as she feels somewhat comforted in the presence of the child who insults her and treats her just as everyone else does. The blankets are warm, the pillow is soft, and the cool cloth on her forehead was surprisingly comfortable… Perhaps, it would be okay to stay a little longer?

She closes her eyes and nods herself off to sleep.

Naruto jolts herself awake just a couple of hours later, eyes widened and a cold sweat drenching her forehead. She wipes it away with ease and sighs, it's just a nightmare. Nightmares were always something she would get after every day of torment, so why wasn't she used to it yet? She sighs heavily, pulling herself to a sitting position and leaning against the backboard of the bed.

The throbbing wound in her side still hadn't healed yet, and it was taking longer than usual. It was getting annoying.

"**Poison**."

She rolls her eyes at the very thought, this was happening far too often for her liking. Where the hell were these people getting poison despite not being ninjas? A frown appears on her face, and she shuts her eyes as tightly as she can. "Why does everyone hate me?"

"I don't hate you." She freezes as she sees the child in the open door, staring at her with… with understanding. It both confuses and scares her at the exact same time. She wants to believe him, but the conversation between him and his friend yesterday runs through his head.

_"Stay away from her; she'll hurt you and destroy the village if we're not careful"_

_"Okay, I'll avoid her."_

"L-Liar!" She accuses her voice shaking as she speaks.

"What are you talking about, I'm telling the truth!"He replies.

"I heard your conversation yesterday," She says as she pulls herself to a proper standing position. She jumps off the bed and backs away as he walks towards her. There's a surprised expression on his face. "I… I won't let you fool me!" She turns and ducks out the window, yet when she's supposed to hit the ground she feels a slight tug on her leg.

Her leg is covered in sand; it's as if the sand was holding onto her. She desperately tries to pull away, only to find that it's nearly impossible. "Don't… don't go!" He calls, looking down at her as he uses the sand to hold her up. "I'm not lying!"

With a groan and one last desperate pull, she feels something rip painfully before she finally drops to the ground. She doesn't dare look at her leg as she feels a rather large amount of warm liquid flow down it. She pulls herself to her feet and runs, Gaara can only stare after her with a look of horror.

Gaara returns to his house with watering eyes, he clicks the door closed and slides down to the ground. His arms wrap themselves around him and he ducks his head down as waves of guilt flow through him. He hurt her. He hurt her. HehurtherHehurtherHehurtherHehurther Goddamnit he hurt her!

He just... He just wanted to be friends. He didn't mean to hurt her. It wasn't supposed to happen. She was in pain, she was bleeding! There was so much blood, so much blood!

He hurt her!

"Gaara?" A loud voice calls and a woman with short brown hair appears in front of him. She kneels down and puts two hands gently on his head. "Calm down Gaara I'm here. Everything's okay." He continues to shake with widened eyes that continue to redden as the become more irritated.

The woman arches her eyebrows and brings her son tightly into her arms and rubs circles on his back until he calms down. Finally, he stops shaking. His childish fingers grab at his mother's clothing for something to hold onto. "Now, what's wrong sweetie?"

"I hurt her, mommy I hurt her!" Gaara stutters

"Hurt who? One of your friends?"

Friend? Was Naruto his friend yet? Would it be fair to consider her as one? "No,"

"Was it that girl?"There's silence in between them for a moment before Gaara's mother Karura finally speaks up again. Though her eyes narrow and a frown appears on her face. "Uzumaki Naruto..." Her grip around the child in her arms tighten. "She's making you cry already, huh?"

"Mommy... Mommy I hurt her!"

Karura shakes her head, shifting Gaara into a position that allowed her to look straight into his innocent eyes. "Stay away from her." She says, a hardened expression on her face. "She's bad, she'll hurt you. It'll make mommy sad if you keep hanging around her..."

Gaara blinks and flinches slightly as his mother wipes his tears. "But...,"

"You don't want mommy to be sad, do you?" He shakes his head, "Do you promise to never go near her again?"

Gaara nods, "I promise"

His mother smiles and pats his head, "Good boy."

His fingers remain crossed, hidden from sight behind his back.


	3. Unplanned Actions

**Author**: The Dark Crimson Blood  
**Story Title**: Connection  
**Chapter Title**: Unplanned Actions  
**Words**: 1,548  
**Genres**: Angst, Hurt/Comfort  
**Summary**: They were connected, and they didn't even know. GaaraxFemNaru  
**A/N: ** Thanks for the reviews last chapter, I love reading them and it inspires me to write faster. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  
**Ask me anything**: ask . fm / CherryLynnn

* * *

** Naruto 7/Gaaara8**

"I can't even read this you idiot!"

The teacher exclaims as he crumbles up the test papers in Naruto's face. Naruto bites her lip and looks down, her head ducking even further down than it already was. "A three year old can write better than this! Are you retarded?!" Her head sinks even further down. "You'll never become a ninja until you can at least write properly!" The man grabs Naruto's head and forces it upwards, "For gods sake apologize for this shit!"

"I'm sorry," She whispers, her voice far too silent for his liking

"I can't hear you, speak the fuck up!"

"I'm sorry!" She cries as he finally releases his grip on her head. Having not expected the action, her head hits the desk beneath her. She brings her head up ever so slightly enough so her but doesn't look around, not a single word leaves her mouth and her body remains still. The man frowns and returns to his desk, shuffling through something and returning with a paper that had obviously been switched. So far, only Gaara has noticed.

Gaara watches as the man holds it up to everyone, the only thing on the paper were bunches of messy lines that were trying to take the form of words. It was illegible. The sound of stifled laughter runs through the room, the laughter soon breaks out and Naruto's head thuds down onto the desk again. Slightly watering azure eyes gaze around the room from the side and stop when they meet turquoise orbs, they make eye contact and Gaara remains silent. She's shaking, and it looks as if she's about to cry. He continues looking at her.

'It's okay.' His lips move but no words come out. 'Ignore them.' She wouldn't have been able to hear him anyway. She seems to understand what he's trying to say, and she calms down. Gaara sends her a reassuring smile since he can't really do anything else, however he's relieved that he had been able to calm her down. Right now he feels as if he's right next to her and she feels as if he's right next to him.

They're in opposite corners of the room.

* * *

The day is ending and yet Gaara and Naruto remain in the room even though everyone else is gone. The sun is setting and the evening sky is visible. "I'm sorry," Gaara says clearly, running a hand through his hair as his eyes shift towards Naruto. "I'm really, really, honestly, truthfully sorry.

"I know... Don't need to add so many extra words." Naruto sighs, "Thanks for earlier too."

"You don't need to thank me for that. It was something I wanted to do." He pauses, "It's what friends do."

"Friends?" She asks, surprised. A smile appears on her face and her eyes seem to light with excitement. "I've never had a friend before."

He puts an arm around her shoulders."Then to celebrate our new friendship, let's get ice cream." He smiles back at her as the sun illuminates her appearance. "If that's okay with you, of course." Briefly; he wonders how they got so close together, when they started out in separate corners of the room.

They met in the middle.

It was as if they had automatically tried to get closer to one another. She wonders the same thing, but both thoughts are pushed away as Gaara then holds a hand out towards her. "Shall we?"

Her smile widens and she takes his hand.

* * *

Turquoise eyes slowly open and they blink a few times to rid themselves of the blurry world in front of them. The owners take notice of the now clear world in front of him. He sees the sun slowly rising into the sky, he sees multiple trees and bushes surrounding him, and he sees the sky coated in multiple shades of orange, blue, yellow, and red. The air is fresh and the air is cool, yet somehow he feels warm.

He's sprawled out on the ground, one of his arms rests behind his head and the other... The other is wrapped around something that seems to be attached to his side. He shifts his eyes, and feels fairly surprised to find Naruto facing towards him as her head rests on his shoulder. While his arm remains wrapped around her, her hands are clenched tightly onto the fabric of his clothing. A cool breeze brushes by and she snuggles closer to him. He doesn't feel awkward.

He feels comfortable.

Gaara shifts his eyes down further to take notice of her now shoulder length blonde hair, it was getting longer. She looked cute with it. Hell, to him, she looked cute no matter what she did. Even right now, she was simply sleeping and yet it was the cutest thing in the world with her hair cascading her face and her tiny hands scratching her mouse like nose before returning to their previous positions.

He could watch her forever.

However, it's at this moment that he remembers what was supposde to happen yesterday. He was supposed to go home with Kiba after classes and stay the night, but because he changed his mind and lied to Kiba about his whereabouts, he's here right now. Personally, he couldn't be happier. He could care less that when he gets home his mother will probably yell at him again, because it would be worth it.

The corners of his lips shift upwards as the girl in his arms sighs light, her eyes flutter open and she yawns. "G... Good morning Gaara" She says tiredly, her voice much softer than it usually was.

"Good morning Naruto." He replies automatically, words leaving his mouth before he can even finish thinking of them.

"What do you want to do today?" Gaara likes seeing her smile instead of frown and move through the day with her eyes shaded and her head down. Gaara likes this Naruto, the real Naruto. However, as much as he likes her and as much as he wants to stay, he knows he has to leave. If he doesn't then his mother will surly never let him leave again, not without her anyway. "Unless... you have to leave?" She continues, the corners of her mouth twitch and thojugh she tries to hide it; Gaara notices.

"Unfortunately, but we can play again later!" Her smile disappears completely. "Are you heading home too?"

"I wasn't planning on it." She shakes her head as she watches him stand up and stretch out his limbs, "I don't like going back to my... house."

"Would you like me to walk you home?" He offers as he reaches down and pulls her up with strength she didn't expect him to have. "I don't mind."

"No, I uh, have things to do." She stares down at her hand, tightly wrapped around his. She doesn't want to let go. "Get home safe though, okay Gaara?"

Gaara nods and watches as Naruto turns her back on him before running off before he has the chance to stop her. He wants to follow her, but he doesn't. He turns in the opposite direction and leaves the area.

* * *

Naruto stands outside the door of her apartment, fiddling with the lock until it opens. The door creaks open and walks into the dark room and listens to the wooden object behind her creak closed. The loneliness she always feels is absent, and with a new found smile she opens the windows and bounces even higher with each step. She changes out of her clothing easily and runs into her bathroom. She looks into the mirror and takes in her appearance.

She then smiles, then she smiles even wider and shows more teeth and then nearly collapses in a fit of giggles. She returns to face her reflection in the mirror, she slaps her smiling cheeks and tries her best to contain her excited shaking.

"I've got a friend," She says to herself. She jumps, turning of the light and dancing around her apartment.

"I've got a friend~" She sings, illuminating the silent apartment with her loud voice.

She twirls in circles with her arms out until the world becomes a blur around her and she falls onto her back.

She sighs, "I've got a friend!" She shouts as loud as she can before turning over and rolling on the ground. She feels energized, it's as if she has far more energy than she knows what to do with.

"I've got a friend!" She smiles at the ceiling and then buries her face into her hands.

"I'm not alone anymore...!"

* * *

**Ugh**.  
-_Crimson _


	4. Arising Questions

**Author**: The Dark Crimson Blood  
**Story Title**: Arising Questions  
**Chapter Title**:  
**Words**: 1,459  
**Genres**: Angst, Hurt/Comfort  
**Summary**: They were connected, and they didn't even know. GaaraxFemNaru  
**A/N: ** Thanks for the reviews last chapter, I love reading them and it inspires me to write faster. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  
**Ask me anything**: ask . fm / CherryLynnn

* * *

Naruto sits in the corner just as she always does, she drones out whatever the teacher is trying to tell her because she already knows this. She studied ahead and yet everyone still calls her stupid. No matter what she does, nothing changes. She shakes her head, deciding she's just depressed and nothing else. Maybe she really is an idiot, considering everyone calls her that.  
Except for Gaara.

Where is Gaara? She wonders as her eyes drift towards the seat he usually sits in. It's empty and as far as Naruto remembers, he was supposed to be here today. Maybe something happened and he got hurt! Maybe he's sick... What if he needs help? All of these questions wander through her brain and suddenly she stands to her feet. She takes notice of the sore feeling on her forehead, and she places a hand on it. Her hand has traces of white chalk smeared over her palm, and on her desk is a growing stack of broken chalk pieces.

The teacher had been throwing chalk at her head and she hadn't even noticed. Today, it doesn't bother her. Today, not even the laughter and mockery of the students bother her. She turns to the window leading to a gloomy sky and a soggy ground and she jumps out of it.

The soft rain pelts her as she runs.

She's nearly out of breath when she finally reaches the door to Gaara's house. Deciding to knock, she reaches for the door that opens before her knuckles can touch the wooden object. She steps back in surprise. Gaara's standing in the doorway, and truthfully he looks fine until Naruto takes a slightly closer look. He's breathing as heavily as she is, his face is flustered, his eyes are estatic, and his hair is a mess. Naruto raises a slim blonde eyebrow at his appearance. "What's wrong?" She asks, she doesn't get a reply.

Instead of taking a few seconds out of his time to answer her, he grabs her wrist and drags her into the surprisingly warm house. The door slams behind her and Naruto simply lets her body be dragged through the house and up the stairs until they finally reach what appears to be the master bedroom. There's a large bed covered with soft pillows and comfortable looking blankets. Underneath it all was Gaara's mother. She's covered in a cold sweat and she breathes heavier than usual. Her short brown hair sticks to her forehead and her skin is a sickly pale.

It's obvious that she's sick.

Naruto sighs in relief, considering how horribly things could have turned out. Things could have been a lot worse than a simple cold; there could have been injuries and so many other things that could have happened. "What d-do I do?" Gaara stutters, obviously panicking as his vision shifts from his mother to Naruto.

"Get a bowel and a washcloth, wipe her sweat and cool her down... Make sure to wring out the cloth first." Gaara nods, childishly biting his lip as he stares intently at Naruto. "I'll make something for her to eat when she wakes up."

Again, Gaara nods eagerly before running out of the room as fast as he can to complete her tasks and help his mother. Naruto turns and leaves the room as well, running downstairs and eventually finding the kitchen. She forms the seals for shadow clones and uses them to search for ingredients in the cabinets. As she prepares soup for both Gaara and his mother, she's surprised to find just how much food is in this house. She doesn't even have a forth of what's kept in this house.

Frowning, she begins adding spices to the broth and turns the stove burners on. Really, she would love to live in this type of house. It's nice, it doesn't have any cracks or holes and there's no leaks when it rains. Hell, this place has two floors when she barely has one. There's just so much food and it's all fresh and not ramen. She feels her stomach rumble in hunger, but she ignores it and continues cooking.

As she prepares the noodles, she wonders just why she's here in the first place. This woman, 'Karuaa' or whatever her name was, hated her!  
The woman was always trying to keep her away from Gaara, her only friend. It's her fault she felt so bad about herself all the time... So why was she here?

Gaara.

It's Gaara's mother. Gaara's mother is Gaara's family, without his family he'd be lonely. So, Naruto decides she has to help him. She owes him this much, she owes her mother this much for taking care of her that one time she was injured- no that was Gaara. Sighing, she nearly jumps when Gaara places a hand on her. Apparently she had been unconsciously going through the motions of cooking and now had two large bowls of soup and two cups of tea ready to be served.

"I finished." Naruto says dumbly, unsure of what else to say as she turns towards Gaara with a blank gaze. "I still need to wash the dishes though."

"Thank you so much for helping," Gaara sighs a breath of relief, "I really didn't know what to do."

"It's okay, I..." She hesitates and lies, avoiding eye contact as she picks up one of the two bowels on the table. She places it on a tray with both a spoon and a cup of tea. "I would have panicked too."

"Really?"

Naruto doesn't reply, deciding to ignore the question and take the tray of food up to Gaara's mother. "The second bowl is for you." She says and Gaara watches her leave, once she's out of sight he sits down and takes the spoon into his hands. Blowing on the hot soup, he slips the spoon into his mouth and smiles. It's delicious. It's the best miso soup he's ever had, so he wonders what else she can make. However, it's at this point that he notices that there were only two bowls; Naruto didn't make any for herself.

He takes another bite of the delicious food and frowns as he thinks back to the conversation he had with her just seconds ago. She said that she would panic in a similar situation but, has she ever been in that type of situation?

Now that he thinks about it, why does she never mention her family?

He drowns his questions with the delicious taste of the soup in front of him.

Gaara's startled awake and when he opens his eyes he takes notice of the darkness outside. How long was he asleep? He frowns and stretches his arms upwards, looking around the room as he tries to find his blonde haired friend who seemed to have just disappeared out of nowhere. He bites his lip and turns around to find his mother looking far healthier than she was before, she puts her dish in the sink and turns to face him.

"Ah, you're awake." She says with a smile, her voice slightly raspy due to her cold. "I was just about to take you to bed. Thanks for taking care of mommy by the way sweetie."

Gaara yawns and doesn't move from his spot, watching as his mother approaches him and carefully lifts him into her arms. Her embrace is warming, but Gaara finds himself wanting a hug from Naruto instead. The blanket he only just notices now falls off of him and hits the ground.

"I didn't know you could cook either, or did you get someone to help you?"

He opens his mouth to tell her exactly who helped him, but then he catches sight of the shadow clone outside the window. She's holding a finger to her lips and he frowns, "I... I brought a doctor and she helped mommy." Gaara lies through his teeth and the shadow clone smiles at him. She waves and disappears before Gaara can even mouth a thank you.

To Gaara, Naruto's a mysterious person.


End file.
